


Research is no substitute for experience

by BIFF1



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Emotionally Confused, Hux has no idea how to handle it, Kissing, Kylo tries to be smooth, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Seriously they have no idea what they are doing, Sort of? - Freeform, Virgin Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren, fluff friday, god these nerds need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren comes back from training mask-less and strange... He keeps standing too close to Hux, finding reasons to touch him and Hux has no idea what kind of power play he's trying to pull but he won't allow it.</p><p>At least that's what he's so sure this is until he hears some officers gossiping about how Kylo Ren was flirting with their general.</p><p>No. No way. Okay maybe... but with no idea what to do about it Hux turns to his trusty ally. Research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research is no substitute for experience

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for @smol-hux for her wonderful Fluff Fridays. It took a while but I've finally got it down!

Hux had always been separate from everyone else. There was something about him, he supposed, he was a little too cold, a little too good at everything, a little too proud to be friends with his peers.

 

Peers. Yeah like Hux had peers, none of his fellows at the academy or officer training had ever been his equals.

 

And he had always been too young to be taken as anything more than a passing interest by the older former imperials.

 

They were old and set in the antiquated ways of a collapsed empire anyway, Hux always told himself. What was the point of these men and women morning over a dead empire, lamenting lost treasures and luxuries when they so rarely did anything to recapture them.

 

Hux had always been separate, a little off to the side of groups and it may have been because they thought Hux pompous or insolent. Hux preferred to think of it as because everyone else was useless.

 

Utterly useless.

 

Years and years of being unable to properly socialise lead him to where he was now though, so maybe toning down his personality every so often would have been smart.

 

Because Hux sat up in his quarters well into the Gamma shift searching ways to tell if someone was flirting with you.

 

Ever since Kylo Ren had returned from Snoke's training he had been walking around the Finalizer without a helmet, _looking_ at him.

 

Looking at him in ways that made him feel all wrong inside, like his insides had jumped three inches to the left leaving his body out of line.

 

He had spent too many nights since the Knight had returned pouring over the holonet for what soft touches on his arm even meant.

 

Yesterday Kylo had moved a strand of loose red hair carefully back into place. In front of the entire bridge.

 

It was a power move, surely. He had been sent by Snoke to take over. To finally replace Hux now that his training was complete.

 

He had been thinking about how Kylo flashing his teeth at him obviously must be some sort of threat when he had overheard a couple of bridge crew gossiping.

 

 _I never would have thought Kylo_ _Ren and the General-_

 

_After all this time? All that arguing? Tension had to snap somehow. I don't know why you're so surprised Ren wants that tension to be resolved sexually._

 

_Is it safe for the General to keep ignoring his advances like that though? I mean I heard from a pilot that yesterday Lord Ren held out his hand to help the General down some steps._

 

They had snorted in laughter.

 

 _Honestly I don't think the General even knows what's happening, he always looks so confused. I wouldn't be surprised if he had no idea that Ren was flirting_ -

 

With that he had made the note to continue his research into the odd behaviour of Kylo Ren.

 

As far as the holonet was concerned, Kylo was practically throwing himself at Hux.

 

Which just didn't make any sense. They were allies, sort of, he could maybe understand attempting a more friendly and respectful relationship but what his crew and the holonet were suggesting... He just didn't get it.

 

It made no sense.

 

He... He didn't know how to reciprocate. Or how to tell if he even wanted to. Was there a test somewhere? A diagnostic program to tell him?

 

Did he think about Ren as a sexual creature? Was he even a sexual creature? He'd never... He'd never had time, there had never been anyone worth the effort, he had his career and a war to run he couldn't just drop everything for this messy biological...

 

Hux's mouth went slack at the moving image the holonet had provided him, the piston like movement of the larger man into the smaller... The slighter paler red head... Being fucked by a broad-shouldered raven haired man whose hair obscured his face as he repeatedly pounded into the man... Maybe it was on loop?

 

He couldn't manage to take his eyes off the salacious image.

 

There was a stirring in his body, he felt warm and heavy and a hand moved under his blanket to touch himself like some cadet.

 

_

Hux wakes up from a decidedly wet dream about Kylo Ren and figures that is a good judge about if he cares to try and reciprocate Kylo's flirting.

 

Now he just needs to figure out how to do it.

 

Hux spends the next few standard days meeting Kylo's odd intense stare, reminding himself that it wasn't a challenge of his power, remembering the results of all his holo-searches, remembering the feel of his own hand against himself and wishing it was Ren's instead.

 

He consciously leans into the small touches Ren gives him and when Ren flashes his teeth at him (a smile, an actual unguarded smile not a threat) he tries to boldly return it.

 

He ends up messing it up he's sure because Ren looks so taken aback by it he's positive that he's turned his mouth into some dangerous sharp thing instead of the inviting shape the holonet tells him to make. Something soft, red, wet and pliant.

 

Hux bites his lip and looks down away from Ren and when he calm himself enough to look back up at him Kylo is staring at his boots before making up an excuse and storming away quickly.

 

Watching the doors seal behind the flare of black fabric is curses silently, cursing himself for even attempting. He didn't like not being good at something. It grated on his nerves, made him obsess. He didn't want to obsess over the right amount of pressure to put behind a touch to make it inviting instead of threatening, he didn't want to obsess about how close to walk beside his co-commander or how he should start applying his cologne in a way that the smell lingered in the room and on Ren's clothes if he brushed up against him.

 

He didn't want to.

 

But he was.

 

And if the gossip around the scuttlebutt was any clue the entire battleship knew it too.

 

He just needed a plan. A solid battle plan. He was good at that.

 

Hux retired to his room immediately after his shift to pour over his resources, terrible search engines that wanted him to know for the low low price of just a few hundred credits he too could have a monster penis, far too clinical papers from the ship's archives, a compiled list of Ren's preferred training timetable and about a gallon of caf.

 

He wasn't going to sleep until he had found the perfect way to flirt with Ren, to show him that his feelings were returned.

 

In all the holonet there had to be a guaranteed way to make sure he didn't make a fool of himself again.

 

_

 

Hux doesn't see Kylo until after lunch.

 

Hux is running though a tactical assault on a trade route. It's masterful if he's being honest with himself, it's ruthless and a sharp display of the First Orders power.

 

He just doesn't expect for Kylo to say so.

 

"One of your more ruthless gambits General."

 

"Yes, well-" he takes a breath to defend himself when Ren continues.

 

"I've always been particularly fond of the way you dealt with rebel sympathising scum."

 

Kylo is standing close, his breath hot against the skin of cheek and Hux keeps his eyes on the other officers sitting around the table.

 

"Nothing suits you quite like the glory of battle _my_ _General_."

 

The way he says it like an endearment, in front of all these people... He's sure his face is flushed in spite of his best efforts to control himself.

 

"You are dismissed." He tells the room sharply and they flee, from the snipets of gossip he's heard amongst the crew no one wants to see their commanders try to flirt with each other.

 

Kylo of course stays behind, he moves to lean against the table in front of Hux, keeping his long legs around Hux's as if in some attempt to ensnare him.

 

He feels ensnared as he racks his brain for something useful.  He'd been reading articles for days on this kind of thing.

 

"You look flustered _General_ ," Ren lifted a  hand to run the back of his gloved fingers down Hux's cheek, "Is there anything I can do to _help_?"

 

It doesn't take a lot of imagination to figure out that the type of help he means would look a lot like that holoclip he most certainly hadn't revisited.

 

He needs to say something. He needs to respond. He's running through all the articles looking for the perfect response but he's floundering as he watches Ren take off a glove with his teeth and cup Hux's cheek, thumb rubbing against his mouth.

 

He's suddenly so worried about how chapped and abused his lips must be that he almost misses the remark Kylo makes about how far down his blush must go.

 

Say something damn it!

 

"You..."

 

"Me?"

 

"You, your, your face..." The articles had told him to compliment the man, and Kylo Ren had a face made for paintings, strong features, doe eyes and dark unruly hair, he was wild and strong and exuded a strange innocent power when he looked at him like this.

 

"My face?" Kylo pulled his hand slowly away from Hux and a nervous flutter was make its way through his body.

 

He was doing this wrong, Kylo's slight smirk made him want to back peddle, to run and hide, "Your face is..." Beautiful, handsome, enchanting, haunting, "adequate."

 

"My face is adequate?"

 

"Uh yes, it is very..." Hux falters, he feels like a spiralling tie fighter, spinning towards an explosion and he can't pull out.

 

"Adequate." Kylo supplies deadpan.

 

"Yes." Hux stares at the space between them, can feel it grow, he needs to regroup, "I'll speak with Lt. Cavid about some propaganda posters at the next meeting." He nods sharply, salutes, realizes that he doesn't salute Ren and quickly leaves the room.

-

 

They spend the next three standard cycles staring at each other with intent. Hux is surprised Kylo hasn't brought up the salute.

 

It's beyond embarrassing and he's just happy no one else had seen.

 

All Ren has said to him since he had called his features adequate (they are far more than adequate, they are striking and haunting and he doesn't know why he can't say any of that out loud), have been work related, he hasn't touched him or stood too close, nothing.

 

Hux is sure that Kylo has decided that Hux, as inept as he is at romance of any degree, just isn't worth the effort. Surely there was a large difference between thinking he had been ignoring his advances and becoming a more challenging target and the floundering mess of a fucking ingenue he apparently was.

 

He understands Kylo's lack of interest now, they can go back to just being rivals.

 

It shouldn't feel like he's lost something but it does.

___

 

Hux seethes as the base rocks with the impact of another explosion.

 

Fucking rebel scum.

 

He hadn't planned on doing anything particularly dangerous while he was off ship. Just grabbing some star charts from the imperial vault to ready his next assault. It was to be a boring day, have a tour of the facilities, have lunch with the officers, grab the star charts and get the hell off this rock.

 

He hadn't even taken a guard, in spite of Phasma's request and offer.

 

Hux had just wanted a boring day of work without the whispers of his entire crew whispering about his stilted relations with Kylo Ren. Just wanted to be rid of that nuisance for a few hours to regroup.

 

How did the rebels even know about this rock? There was nothing here except the vault.

 

It didn't matter, they would get in. They must have scrambled the fighters by now. He listens hard, hand against a wall to keep him steady in the aftershocks of the explosions, why the fuck couldn't hear the tell tail scream of TIE fighters?

 

The power goes out all around him, sending the corridor into darkness before flooding it with the red emergency lights.

 

A siren wails through the speakers, long, short, short, long.

 

"God damn it." They had breached.

 

He had to do everything himself. He pushes away from the wall breaking out into a run towards the command centre.

 

When he bursts through the doors the room is in chaos, the commander is stuttering commands that go against each other and the man is sweating. It's unseemly.

  
  


With a growl he takes over, scrambling fighters, sending out squadrons. The base is skeleton staffed and he makes a note to fix that as soon as he is back on the Finalizer. There is not a lot of resources at his disposal, but he commands them impressively, the command centre officers flit back and forth trying to get power to important systems, they lock down the vault, and send a distress call out to the Finalizer, which had continued on on a supply run after dropping him off.

 

But it’s a losing battle, the troopers are inexperienced and few and in spite of his best efforts the blast doors of the room are ripped open.

 

“We just want the code to the vault.” One of the rebels tells the room loudly and calmly.

 

Hux is digging in his mind trying to find the inventory of the vault he had been in only that morning, what could they possibly want?

 

The rebels flood the room and the officers around him begrudgingly raise their arms.

 

They walk around slowly keeping them at blasterpoint searching out a weak link. They are bothering a Sergeant, if Hux remembers correctly, and of course he does, the woman is in charge of telecommunications. She will know nothing of the code for the vault.

 

There are two people in this room that know it and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to give over imperial relics to a bunch of nerfhearding resistance scum.

 

The commander it seems has no such reservations.

 

“Eight, Seventee-” he starts to call out loud but gets no further.

 

Hux has jumped forward and with firm hands has dealt with the matter. The snap of the man’s neck is audible in the near silence of the room.

 

Fighting has never really been Hux’s strength and he feels a vibrant wish that Kylo was here as a shock of pain flashes through his nerves at the hit across his face.

 

He can feel the knife slide into the fleshy part of his shoulder like something out of a dream.

 

His curses fill the air a litany of vulgar curses against his assailants and the very resistance, he baits them with the Hosnian system and receives a sharp kick to the face that knocks him out.

 

When he comes too he’s being dragged by the arms down a hall, towards the vault. They have no care for the fact that they are practically ripping his arm off.

 

He digs his heels in, struggles and squirms as much as his body can manage, which is not much at all. He can not overpower them, he can’t run away, the blood that’s leaving a gruesome trail behind him is leaving him light headed.

 

He forces himself to remember the wrong code, the code that will turn the walls into explosives, that will turn this entire place into a bomb. He doesn’t know what they want but they sure are not getting it on his watch. There are protocols in place for this kind of thing, he’s as good as dead.

 

His kind is a blurry mess of numbers, codes, and Kylo Ren. He wishes that he had kissed him at least once before he died.

 

Or any man really.

 

No.

 

No that wasn’t true, he had never had the desire to taste the mouth of anyone but Kylo. He’s thinking about tentatively and gently kissing the master of the Knights of ren when the two men drop his arms sending him painfully to the floor.

 

The effort it takes to roll over onto his back to see what’s happening is great but with laboured breaths and swimming vision he manages it. Just in time to see one of the men rip apart on mid air.

 

It’s a disgusting, over dramatic display of power and he sighs with relief.

 

“Kylo…” his voice is rough and half choked with pain but a moment later dark eyes and wild hair comes into view.

 

In some delirious pain fueled fog, he reaches up and gently caresses Kylo’s face. Kylo leans into his touch and Hux’s mind floods with the need to kiss him, to touch him, to devour each other in the ways he’s read.

 

“I think you’ve had enough excitement for one day General.“

 

He feels weightless and then nothing.

–

 

It’s not until he’s watching the security feeds from the base, studying the footage for their weakness, for something that would give away the resistance’s motives that he sees exactly what that weightless feeling had been.

 

Kylo had picked him up and carried him out of the base like a bride.

 

Cradling his body with care. Pressing what he’s sure we’re kisses into his hair.

 

That didn’t count as his first kiss did it? If it did he was sure he would never forgive Kylo.

—

 

He’s decided to never forgive Kylo anyway.

 

It’s been a week since the vault incident and Kylo hasn't said anything to him. He just follows him, every room he’s in, Kylo is also in, every meeting Hux takes Kylo takes.

 

Hux has never been particularly fond of Kylo getting in the way of his business and while he’s not technically in the way (off to the right, a few steps behind) it is getting very distracting.

 

He needs to say something to him, but he can’t decide if always knowing where he is (and therefore not worrying about what havoc he’s creating) is worth the inconvenience.

 

Kylo decides that for him however.

 

Hux is not short, not by any stretch of the word, the only people taller than him on the Finalizer where Phasma and Ren. So there was in no way any reason why when Hux reached for a star chart on a top shelf in the small navigation storage room.

 

Hux has reached out, leaning against a shelf, when a hot, heavy, and large hand wrapped around his side. Kylo’s body pressed in, flush against his back, Kylo’s arm stretched out along his own, his fingers reaching further into the shelf to pull at the chart.

 

"This one?” Kylo asked voice heavy and deep, breath hot against his ear, he could feel Kylo’s mouth brush the shell of his ear.

 

He latched onto his indignation to fend off the shuddering flutter that wanted to take over his body, that wanted to make him pliant and gentle and welcoming.

 

Hux turned his head and watched staff walk quickly by the open door, eyes wide at the submissive state of their leader.

 

He sent his elbow roughly back into Kylo’s chest, pushing him away.

 

Kylo stumbles back, rubbing a hand to the place of impact, “What the kriff Hux? I’m trying to help.”

 

“No. No your not.” He tried to keep the edge to his voice, “You are babying me. You are undermining my authority. You’ve been like this since I got back from the vault.”

 

“Since you got back- are you kidding me Hux? Since you? I carried you out of that hell hole.”

 

“So I saw.” Hux grinds his back teeth, “Carrying me out like some frail little thing. An insult!”

 

“An insult! I! I can’t believe you Hux! I saved your life!”

 

“Yes and while I am grateful I am not in danger on my own ship Ren. I do not need your protection. There are no rebels on the Finalizer.” Unless Kylo knew something that he did not, and if he knew there was a spy on his starship and didn't tell him they were going to have a much larger problem than just this strange twisty feeling in his guts every time he saw Kylo.

 

“It's not... I heard you.” Kylo hisses, leaning in close, one hand hovering close to his hip again, a heat there that doesn't make any sense, he's not even touching him.

 

“Heard me? You certainly don't seem to be taking anything I've said to heart Ren.”

 

He shakes his head, a flurry of dark waves that catch and seemingly absorb the light in the room. They aren't actually black but they sure remind him of the beautiful void of space, “No, I mean at the vault. I heard you... You were going to blow the whole place. You were running through the most efficient way to destroy everything in the vault and wipe out the rebels.”

 

“Of course I was.” Hux narrows his eyes at Ren, is he missing something, he seems so upset, but there is nothing out of order.

 

“How could you do that?”

 

“Do what? I don't understand why you're so upset? I didn't know you were in the base at the time if you think I would have blown you up.”

 

Kylo's hands stop hovering, they clasp his upper arms tightly and forcing him back until he's trapped against the shelf of star charts.

 

“That's not it Hux.” Kylo shakes him a little, “You were going to kill yourself.”

 

“Of course. If the resistance gotten a hold of some of the information in that vault it would take years to recover.”

 

“You are not indispensable.”

 

“I am a tool to the order Ren. I am replac-”

 

“No!” Kylo shouts at him, his fingers digging in hard into the meat of his arms, “You are not replaceable.”

 

“There are many people in the order that could ascend to my position in the case of my death, it would take them some time I'm sure, and perhaps they would have different strengths but I've ensured that there is a list of people suitable. If you are worried that they will not tolerate your mood swi-”

 

Kylo's mouth smashes painfully against his own, he's startled, his heart hammering against his chest as Kylo's mouth presses painfully against his own, his head knocking back against the shelf.

 

This is it.

 

This is his first kiss.

 

And it's with Kylo.

 

He can do this, he can do this, he's read about this.

 

He's having a hard time remembering exactly what all those articles had told him but he remembers something about biting lips and inserting his tongue. It seems rude but pretty much every article has elicited the same results.

 

Hux puts a lot of faith in the scientific method, the same results on multiple occasions made a fact. So he bites down on Kylo's plush lower lip, his hands in that maddening hair, gloved hands running across skin so hot he can feel it sink into him through the worn leather, tangling in hair, tightening around the back of his neck.

 

Kylo yelps opening his mouth and Hux presses open mouthed kisses against him the way it looks on the holos. He isn't so sure it should be this wet.

 

Because it's very wet.

 

Kylo pulls back to reposition, his large nose pressed against his cheek on the other side of his nose now, but it's possibly getting wetter. Kylo's tongue, drenched, running across his lips, biting in a way that send sharp shocks of pain through his system, it's jarring.

 

The entire thing feels awkward above all else.

 

Wasn't kissing supposed to be enjoyable? He's pretty sure he could do without it if it's just a mess of saliva and painful bites and awkward presses of noses.

 

There was something to be said for Kylo's hands on him, his body pressed up tightly against his own, crowding him, towering over him and caging him in. It demanded that he give up control to him, but Hux was afraid that to give up control like Kylo's body seemed to demand from him would result in drowning.

 

In a last ditch effort to save this experience, to save his first kiss he slides his tongue past Kylo's teeth.

 

Except he has no idea what he's supposed to do with it now, and oh god how can one person's mouth produce so much saliva, he can feel it slide down his chin.

 

This is... this is terrible.

 

This is beyond terrible, because he wants this so so badly. He's never wanted this with anyone before, had been perfectly content to take care of himself when the need arose and then get on with his day.

 

But God, Kylo, why, why is this terrible.

 

He tries to move his head, slides his tongue awkwardly back and forth across Kylo's.

 

It's a mistake. It's a mistake!

 

Kylo makes a horrible gagging noise, god he's choking on Hux's tongue! He tries to pull back quickly but the ship rocks and Ren's teeth bite down on his tongue, briefly but hard enough to taste copper.

 

Hux manages to push him away violently at that, freeing his tongue, blood and spit running down his chin. He heaves for breath against the shelves.

 

Hux has no idea the state Ren is in, he can't seem to raise his head to look at him, just stares at the floor, wiping the wet from his chin and mouth and trying to get a hold of himself.

 

The ship rocks slightly again, the overhead lights shift color, a bright red flooding the room.

 

Battle stations.

 

“I... I have to...” Ren tells him in a rush before rushing out the door.

 

Hux stares at the door for a moment, his mouth hurts, his tongue hurts, his heart hurts.

 

Kylo Ren is not the love of his life, first kisses with the one you loved were supposed to be magical, they were supposed to leave you breathless and resting foreheads against each other, breathing each other's air, whispering sweet words, holding hands not leaning against a shelf with the taste of blood and foreign saliva on his tongue feeling hollow.

__

 

“So how was your first ever kiss?” Phasma asks, her helmet shining in her lap as she sits in front of his desk being far far too personal.

 

He's known Phasma a very long time but this kind of familiarity was painful.

 

Also how on earth did she know?”

 

“A couple of troopers told me. Saw the pair of you trying to eat each others face in one of the navigation storage rooms.” She smiles at him, and it's smug and sweet all at once, “I've already sent them to reconditioning, so don't bother trying to derail the topic with that.”

 

“I wasn't... I'm not going to discuss this with you Carol.”

 

She leans forward, her elbows on his desk, eyes gleaming, she’s excited in a way he hasn’t seen on her in years, “It was terrible wasn’t it?”

 

Hux feels himself deflate in spite of himself. Focusing on the paperwork in front of him he nods, just enough for her to see. He wishes he didn't feel so hollow because of it.

 

“So what if Ren doesn't love me, it's not as if I care one way or another. Maybe all this foolishness can finally stop and everyone can get back to work.”

 

“Bren…” she reaches out and puts a shining chrome hand on his black clad arm, “I'm sure it isn't that.”

 

He shakes his head and pulls away from her comforting grip. He's an adult, he doesn't need to be coddled, he had read somewhere that heartbreak was natural.

 

“You are dismissed Captain.”

 

With a sound somewhere between sadness and irritation Phasma stands from her chair and secures her helmet.

 

With a salute he dismisses her and takes solace in his mountains of paperwork.

 

It was unsafe for the galaxy for Hux to throw himself into his work so completely.

 

He's sure at least Kasa V’s would think so when their history textbooks would go on to describe that General Hux of the first order had taken their planet for the good of the galaxy because he was avoiding Kylo Ren.

 

He has everything planned out, every contingency accounted for, and some absolutely absurd backup plans should the entire populace turn into giant lizards like out of a child's holo.

 

A full assault, they will rendezvous with the Incursion in 2 hours for the ground invasion. They must take the capital in two days time in order to keep to his schedule. A public execution of the monarch and the placement of a first order approved king, by the end of the week.

 

In a show of their might and that they will care for the planet under their power he will crown the new king himself.

 

He will keep Phasma and a small corp of death troopers with him and return to the Finalizer with plenty of time to start back to home world to hand this gift wrapped planet and it's first First Order shipment of ore well within the timeframe he's been given by the admiralty.

 

He didn't need Phasma trying to convince him that what was between he and Ren was something more than frustration and confusing power dynamics. They had grown attached to each other over all these years and perhaps they had romanticised each other without any real basis.  
  
He wondered if Ren had thought about him while he was away training, if he had drawn power and focus from remembering the curve of his mouth, the exact color of his hair. He knew that he had spent far more time then he should have looking at the empty spaces Kylo used to stand.   
  
But every time he closed his eyes he could see the disappointed look on Kylo’s face before he ran from the room.   
  
He could remember the taste of blood and saliva I'm his mouth and knew from everything he'd read or overheard that love wasn't supposed to taste like that.   
  
He hated Ren too much to love him anyway…   
  
He'd tell himself that as many times as it took to rid himself of the desperate feeling of warm hands on his hips, of the vivid memory of the depth of Kylo's eyes and the tender gentle kisses he couldn't remember but had put to memory anyway.   


\--   
“Sir, urgent communique from Lord Ren.” Phasma quickly hands him a piece of flimsi, hiding behind her chrome helmet.

 

With a sigh he looks down at it, expecting some nonsense or other about desperately needing a new ship or something equally outlandish and impossible in their timeframe.

 

_Meet me in your rooms immediately. I have something very important to discuss with you regarding our last encounter._

 

Oh great. Did he really think that now was a good time to tell him he didn't want to pursue a romantic relationship with him?

 

Of course he did. Kylo Ren never did anything at the convenient time.  


“Thank you Captain, I trust you are ready for deployment?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good.” He nodded quickly and turned on his heel and made his way through the ship back towards his quarters.

 

Kylo is leaning against the door waiting, he looks nervous and when he sees him he stands up so quickly, and to his full height, it looks as if he'll get light headed.

 

“My General-”

 

Hux raises his hand, he doesn't think he can stand to have Kylo call him that, not right now, not with that almost desperate sound.

 

“Please, let's keep this brief.”

 

“All right.” Kylo nods sharply, “ here or… in your rooms?”

 

Hux moves past him, taking off a glove he presses his hand to the scanner to open the door. He has no desire to have just anyone privy to the utter rejection he is about to receive.

 

He's known since Kylo dashed from the room that this was how things would end with them but he had really been hoping he would be the one to initiate the end. Regain some control over his life.

 

The door closes behind Kylo and he turns to watch Kylo taking off his gloves.

 

“I can do better.” Kylo tells him a painful certainty in his voice that shatters something inside Hux. Of course he could, who couldn't do better than Brendol Hux junior, fucking ice maiden.

 

His eyes drop to the floor, he doesn't think he can watch. A pair of boots come into view and a blazing warm hand slides against his cheek.

 

Hux lifts his head, confused, Kylo is so so close he can't breath, can't feel his heartbeat any more. He might be dead. Perhaps Kylo had killed him in the hall and he was dead now, outlived his usefulness to the man.

 

“I'll do better.” Kylo mutters before he presses his mouth softly against his own.

 

The movement is gentle, damp but not soaking and Hux’s hands find their way into Kylo’s stupid outfit, keeping them pressed together.

 

He can feel eyelashes flutter against his cheek, hot hands caressing his overheated skin and he has no desire to push this encounter anywhere.

 

Hux would be happy just staying like this for years, pressed against each other, kissing chaste and gentle.

 

At least that's what he thought until Kylo’s teeth nip at his lip, gentle, playful and not at all the domineering display he had put on. Just a sweet little nip that makes his mouth open to let out a sigh he knows he should be ashamed of.

 

Kylo’s tongue slips between his lips and Hux twists his hands in his cloak, afraid, but it isn't like before. It isn't like he's being eaten alive, or drowning, it's a silky slide, a gentle probing that makes Hux’s stomach flip and something spark in his brain.

 

The moan he lets out goes directly into Kylo’s mouth and is rewarded with a desperate grip, holding so that they are flush against each other. A nervous flutter fills Hux as he mirrors Kylo’s movements, tongue slipping against hot wet silly skin, tracing teeth, the ridges of the man's mouth, mapping him slowly, sliding his hands into Kylo’s hair, tangling slow.

 

This.

 

Kriffing this.

 

This is what kisses were supposed to be, this was so much more then the meeting of two mouths, this was just… _more_.

 

These gentle kisses, this incessant, slow, burning beautiful thing was something neither of them should be capable of.

 

Hux’s entire life had been necessity, minimalist, strict and brutal, Kylo was violence and brutality in human form.

 

But warm fingers are skimming across skin and running through hair and the entire galaxy, his entire existence, has shrunk into the spaces between them and the places they connect.

 

Something hits the back of his knees and they are torn apart as he falls backwards onto his couch. He stares up at Kylo whose mouth is red and wet, a blush spread across his cheeks and ears that would be endearing were it not so far away from him.

 

Kylo shifts from leg to leg above him nervously like it wasn't incredibly obvious that Hux was very very receptive. Something shy and scared seems to taken hold of him now that they aren't pressed together and Hux just will not stand for it.

 

He reaches out, he has to be quick, he needs their bodies pressed together, Kylo’s mouth against his before he remembers himself, before the delightful fog of affection gives way to his terrible proper personality, before he over thinks the way his legs have fallen open in invitation that no one is taking.

 

Shit.

 

It's too late.

 

He’s biting at his lip, trying to pull in the taste of Kylo Ren and he's afraid that he's listening to the freak out his mind must be screaming. Screams of how he doesn't know what he's doing, that he's afraid that this is all some ploy for his power, to strip him of his position instead of his clothes.

 

“Kylo…” he whispers and the man before him drops to the ground between his legs, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him for another kiss, half crawling up his body, those extra inches he has on him really coming to use.

 

Hux melts into the touches again, slow long slides of fingers and tongue and teeth. His body is burning up and the back of his mind is worried this might be some force trick but it's such a far away worry and Kylo’s fingers are moving against his belt buckle and he can't breath.

 

Kriff

 

He can feel his fingers trembling against Kylo’s skin, he pulls back breaking the kiss.

 

“General?” This voice is rough and low and his mouth had always been pleasing but now Hux’s brain is going to melt down with the desire he feels for it to return to its duty, pressed against his skin.

 

He had read something, a bunch of something's about places to kiss a man and while most of them were impossible due to the amount of clothing his partner was wearing he could do one thing.

 

Hux leaned up and pressed a nipping kiss against Kylo’s neck. He's pretty sure it has the desired effect when the man presents his neck to him, fingers wrapped tight around his belt.

 

Hux kisses and licks and bites at the man's flesh and is rewarded with soft breathy moans as Kylo tries to get closer to him in spite of the couch.

 

The only way to get closer would be for him to climb into Hux’s…

 

Oh kriff.

 

Kylo does exactly that, sitting legs wide and spread over his own Kylo is pressing against him and hot boiling beautiful sharp feelings burst through him as the man grinds down into him.

 

Kylo moans directly in his ear and the returning noise he makes is muffled by the man's neck. Hux wraps his arms tightly around Kylo, around his waist, up his back pulling him tight and down and his mind screams as they move against each other.

 

 _Mine_.

 

“Yours.” Kylo gasps out finally undoing the belt with the force and tossing it away, pushing his hands into his jacket, hot large hands on his chest, “I've been yours for years.” Kylo moans out voice weak but the words powerful, “I just didn't know it until I left-”

 

Hux pulls away from the slow abuse he's administering to the soft pliant flesh of Kylo’s neck, in favour of pressing quick kisses to the man's face sweetly as he ruts up against him.

 

“I missed you so much while I was away.” Kylo whispers between kisses, he's moved to making his own claim on Hux’s neck, “I missed seeing you work, I missed arguing, I missed standing beside you while you destroyed, it's so beautiful Hux, its-” he searches for a word but gives up kissing him instead.

 

“I missed you too, I was so bored without you here, it was dull,” and efficient but God he had thought he would die, “I thought about you so much.” Hux confesses because if rutting and grinding against each other on the couch in his rooms wasn't the time to be honest he didn't think it would ever come.

 

It had been such a strange thing missing chaos but he had and now it was barely contained in his lap and he should have been thinking about the coming invasion but his kind was flooded with Kylo Ren.

 

It was frightening but he thought perhaps he _needed_ Kylo.

 

A warm feeling flooded him warring with the boil in his blood and the burn in his skin, he thought perhaps it was affection. That when he pulled back to watch Kylo rubbing against him that he looked on with fondness.

 

Kylo wraps his arms around Hux and in a few awkward rolling movements Hux is lying below him on the couch his jacket open and his undershirt pushed up around his chest. Hux is trying to focus his shaking mind on Kylo’s ridiculous outfit, opening and pushing dark fabric away until he is in just tight fitting pants and boots, bare chested and pushing his still trapped erection against his own.

 

Hux runs hands along the tight hot skin, the man is a wall of muscle baring down on him and god it felt good to be trapped beneath him. He moves the leg along the back of the couch up to hook over the man's hip and shudders.

 

Kylo’s brutality is showing as he thrust haphazardly against him and Hux twists and pulls beneath him, the fabric between them is maddening. Kylo is biting and sucking at his neck again, a hand hot and heavy rubbing at the back of the leg thrown over him, towards his ass and everything feels like it's building to a crescendo and he is unwilling to stop it, egging on the feeling by moving his hips in a few different ways until Kylo’s breath catches on his ear.

 

Kylo and by extension himself feels perfect, they move together like perfect clockwork and Hux gets the idea that he would destroy the entire galaxy to get another chance to stare up into Kylo’s impossibly dark eyes, to feel the press of his mouth to stand beside him, to hear his voice use his title so lovingly.

 

Kriff was he in love with Kylo Ren? This was love wasn't it, in its more destructive nature he was sure but it was it had to be.

 

_He was in love with Kylo._

 

Kylo let's out a long moan, his fingers digging into him, grasping at his shoulder leaning heavily on him as his hips stutter against him in a decidedly lovely way and with their eyes locked he feels the force slam into him like a wall of warmth, it's a blinding beautiful feeling that makes his entire body surge and fade away, his fingers slip against Kylo’s shoulders and a broken noise rips from his throat as he arches out body pressing hard against the wall of muscle that is Kylo.

 

It takes a moment to realise what's happened. His looks down at himself and Kylo still pressed together at the hips and he feels wet.

 

He…

 

In his…

 

In his pants?!

 

Hux scrambles away, slides desperately away from Kylo’s heavy body.

 

“I don't usually… this has never happened to me before Kylo I swear.” He blurts out because is there a way to fix this without sounding like a child?

 

“Hux…” Kylo reaches out but he's too far away, out of his range.

 

Something pulls at him, through him, in him, and he finds his boots sliding across the floor, his hips in Kylo’s hands.

 

Hux tries to square his jaw, tries to straighten his back, tries to turn to ice but he's a mess in so many ways.

 

“Hux…” Kylo whispers into his skin, pressing his head against his hip, against his exposed stomach, “my General, my darling.” He murmurs against skin, soft kisses against him, “You’ve made a mess of me as well.”

 

Hux runs trembling fingers through the dark wavy tangles, working out a knot as Kylo whispers sweet nonsense into his skin as they come crashing down from the flood of feelings Hux isn't entirely sure weren't shared through some force malarkey.

 

As sweet and comfortable as most of this is, the cooling wet mess in his pants is not. He pulls away slowly walking across the room towards his bedroom.

 

“As much as I want to go again General I don't think we have time.” Kylo’s voice is still low and rough from their activities.

 

“I know that Kylo, I was going to change and you should do the same. Unless you plan on conquering a world with cum in your-”

 

The battle stations siren blasts through the room and the com on the wall crackles to life.

 

“Sir, we are awaiting you at the hanger for launch. General Albernath has arrived.”

 

“I'll be there momentarily.”

 

He starts pulling himself together herding them towards the doors.

 

Kylo turns to him at the doors, helmet in his hands, “So I guess this means we are conquering a planet with cum in our pants?”

 

Hux isn't sure exactly what color red he turns but Kylo seems pleased. He leans in quick to kiss him on the cheek and pops his helmet on.

 

“I dedicate all my particularly brutal killings to you, my love.” He tells him in that dark, stilted distorted tone that had haunted him for years. He wonders now as they storm down the hallways together if it hadn't been haunting him in quite the way he had thought.

 

Kylo runs a gloved hand across Hux’s shoulders as he splits off to prepare for the invasion. Hux finds himself staring after him, not moving until his com goes off again.

 

“I know you and Kylo needed some _alone time_ but everyone is getting anxious to start conquering the galaxy… sir.” Phasma's rich voice cracks at in his hand and starts him walking rather quickly towards the bridge. He doesn't care for Phasma’s insinuating but he will deal with that after ward, sometime after replacing the sovereign of the planet hanging below them and changing his pants.


End file.
